


Last Breath

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: "I would never leave you" he says softly to her





	Last Breath

“47” Diana’s voice came through the comm unit. She sounded different, odd… “These readings… you’re infected” Her voice betrayed her fear as she gave him the news “Now.. there is… an antidote somewhere in this facility. But I have no idea where it is”  
“I’m sure you’ll locate it.” He said, swallowing. His eyes were starting to burn and he didn’t know if it was a side effect of the virus or something else “How long will this take to kill me?” he asked  
He heard Diana’s sharp intake of breath before she answered, it was as if she didn’t consider the possibility that he could die there today. “I… think about twenty minutes.”  She sighed “This.. this gives me enough time to find the vaccine location. I hope”  
“I feel unwell.” He said, sliding down the wall of the small closet he had gone in to hide from the guards “My skin… it’s cold, clammy”  
“Please just sit tight, forty-seven. I’m looking…”  
“What if you can’t find it, Diana?” he asked, his breathing was starting to become affected and he felt as though he were breathing in a very humid location. He touched his face, it was sweaty and cold at the same time  
“Don’t even… don’t even think about that, Forty-seven, it’s around here.. somewhere. I just need to find it”  
He closed his eyes and swallowed, starting to shake uncontrollably… Trembling from his toes to his shoulders, his breathing was coming in ragged gasps “Diana” He said softly “Please…tell me it’s going to be okay”  
He heard her softly sniffle, she was crying.. She was crying because of him, he felt a pang of guilt at that moment.  "Forty-seven" She said through her tears “You’re going to be fine, you’re going to get the antidote and you’re going to come back”  47 didn’t know if she was trying to convince him or herself more. He tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy.  "I never….“ He started "I never made it clear…”  
“No, don’t start talking like you’re not going to be here. Don’t do this 47”  
“Diana, if I don’t make it… I”  
“No, please do not do this. That is an order”  
“As you wish” He said weakly  
In these quiet moments while Diana panicked and searched for the antidote’s location, 47 thought of his past, he thought of Vittorio and his time in Siciliy, he thought of Victoria and his promise to Diana, and finally he thought of Diana… The woman who had saved his life more times than he could count, and in more ways than she could ever know. The woman who risked it all for him, and would burn down the world for him.  He stopped being able to feel his legs and arms, everything was going numb.  
“It’s all dark, Di-…Diana” He said, he felt his heart slowing down to a dangerous degree. Diana sniffled again “I’m looking forty-seven” She coughed  
“Your vitals are… low” She said  
“You gave everything for me Diana, thank you”  
“No, no 47.. I will find this goddamn antidote.” She said, a little louder than she intended. She lowered her voice “I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m so scared. If the ICA loses you… If I lose you…”  
“I would never leave you.” He promised, he started to cough and was surprised to find blood on his hands  
There was nothing, for a while.. and 47 accepted his fate in that dark little room as he grew weaker and weaker, as his vision became more clouded and he felt sicker.  He threw up over the side of one of the trash cans and saw even in this dark room that there was blood. It was getting worse, he wouldn’t make it another ten minutes… “Diana I..”  
“Forty-seven, I’ve found it. It’s close.  Take a right from the room you are in now and go down the hall”  
“I’m weak…I don’t know if I can…”  
“47, this is a _direct order_. You will take a right from the room you are currently in, go down the hall and find the antidote”  
He gathered all the strength he had left and made his way out of the storage closet, leaning against the wall when he could, he found a room with two syringes on the wall and hobbled over “Which one is it?”  
“It’s the one on the right. Take the whole thing. Now”  
He grabbed the syringe and jabbed it forcefully into his neck, pushing the stopper to let the antidote flow through. He breathed more evenly and weakly sat down on the floor of the room  
“Your vitals seem to be returning to normal” She said, relief in her voice “Relax for a little bit and then find an exit.”  
“Thank you” He said, feeling his energy return to him “You saved my life”

 


End file.
